


Makohar-who?

by blackcloudsandunderdogs



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete crack, Is that last one even a valid tag?, M/M, Motorcycle Gang, Snakes of Hell, i cant believe i wrote this, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcloudsandunderdogs/pseuds/blackcloudsandunderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a motorcycle gang called the Snakes of Hell. They were the biggest, baddest dudes around town and they would fuck you up without a second thought, so naturally, everyone was afraid of them. For one small little boy who couldn’t always protect himself, being a member of the Snakes of Hell was a dream.</p><p>That boy’s name was Haruka Nanase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makohar-who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rashasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashasha/gifts).



> My friend (who LOVES Free!) and I decided it would be funny to write fanfictions for each others OTP's without knowing anything about the pairing. This was the result, but keep in mind that at the time this was written, the only information I had about any of the characters were names and, oddly enough, their hair colors.

Once upon a time, there was a motorcycle gang called the Snakes of Hell. They were the biggest, baddest dudes around town and they would fuck you up without a second thought, so naturally, everyone was afraid of them. For one small little boy who couldn’t always protect himself, being a member of the Snakes of Hell was a dream.

That boy’s name was Haruka Nanase.

_______________________

“Haru, it’s time to get up!” his mom yelled at him through the closed door. “You have school in an hour!”

“Mom I already told you I’m not going to school anymore!!! I dropped out to be a part of my gang gOD why don’t you understand me??:/?” Haru got out of bed and threw a lamp at his mom. “Don’t fuck with me anymore mom I’m in a GANG”

Haru’s mom ran away sobbing and Haru got out of bed. He put on a leather jacket and leather pants, with his favorite leather bandanna bc that’s just how cool he is lol. He ran out the door and realized that frickle frackle, he didn’t even own a motorcycle! What was he going to do now??? Sighing, he went back inside and stole the keys to his mom’s car. Cars are basically motorcycles anyway since ya know they have tires. Maybe the gang would still let him drive behind them.

After driving away from his house he stopped outside of a local bar and waited. Haru figured that the gang must stop at every bar in the area everyday, bc after all they were a gang of salty dudes who lived on the EDGE so of course they drank all the time. After eight hours of waiting, Haru started sobbing. His fucking gang had ditched him! If they really sucked that bad then he didn’t wanna be a part of their stupid gang anyway. He ripped off his leather jacket and leather pants leaving him in his underwear and a leather bandanna. He started to walk back to his car when he heard something.

“Hey, wait up! Are you okay?” a voice called across the parking lot. Haru turned around. Standing there was a tall dark and handsome man with light brown hair. Haru literally squealed like a little hamster and the man blushed. “I’m Makoto. You looked like you needed some help soo,” Makoto giggled.

“I’m in love with yo- I mean, my name is Haru.” Haru stared at the man’s ass like, dAYYUMM son he must work out cuz that ass aint natural. Makoto seemed flattered by it.

Makoto, giggling again like the giggler he is, said “So um, I know this is like random but you seem pretty hardcore and uhhh would you like to join this gang I’m in?”

Haru fell to the ground. No, like literally he just collapsed. He tried to yell yes but he was short of breath and couldn’t get up lol bet he wishes he had lifealert. He stared at Makoto’s eyes and willed him to understand.

Makoto continued, “Yeah it’s just this group that gets together to like wear leather and stuff, we’re called the Snakes of Hell??” In his mind he heard a voice say Of course I will Makoto ilysm. “Oh, so you’re telepathic too? That’s cool.”

And they both lived happily ever after.


End file.
